A mid turbine frame (MTF), sometimes referred to as an “interturbine frame”, is located generally between a high pressure turbine stage and a low pressure turbine stage of a gas turbine engine, to support one or more bearings and to transfer bearing loads to an outer engine case through an array of load transfer spokes. This structure allows an inter-turbine vane (ITV) assembly which is disposed between inner and outer cases of the mid turbine frame, to be non-structural and therefore of simplified ITV design, resulting in better duct/airfoil efficiency. Among various challenges facing the designer of a mid turbine frame, is the connection between the load transfer spokes and the inner case within the available radial space between the ITV and the inner case.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved mid turbine frame for gas turbine engines.